


We Understand The Lights

by EverlivingGhosts



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, super fluff, those dorks, will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlivingGhosts/pseuds/EverlivingGhosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time in Night Vale, but to Carlos's absolute horror, Cecil doesn't seem to have any idea what he is talking about. But Josie had some tricks up her sleeve, and Cecil is nothing if not determined. </p><p>Merry late Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Understand The Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this seems rushed, but I managed to write my Christmas cecilos fic, hooray! I really wanted to write it, and you just KNOW Cecil would adore Christmas. I know that a lot seems unlikely in this, but let's just close our eyes and pretend, for Christmas's sake <3 Forgive any mistakes, I was very rushed ahah!
> 
> As ever, thank you for reading, and I hope you had a lovely time!
> 
> Any questions, I have a wtnv tumblr, sexybaldwin.tumblr.com :)

The brightly patterned cup of coffee felt wonderfully warm in his hands as Cecil took a cautious sip, leaning carefully away from the soundboard so that he didn't accidentally drop any of the liquid onto the brightly flashing buttons. He did love working, adored the satisfying feeling of performing his sacred duty towards the town, but there was just _something_ unexplainably satisfying about having a nice long break with a hot drink for company. But this time, he frowned as he took another sip, unable to stop himself from casting a furtive glance at his mobile phone, his eyes taking in the dim screen that hinted at no new messages.

 

Cecil frowned because Carlos had utterly perplexed him that morning, and Cecil simply did not know what it was that he had done wrong, no matter how much he searched his mind. He had woken up as usual next to the tousle haired scientist, the bright rays of sunshine filtering through their windows heralding the delicious fact that it was time to wake up and head to the radio station, to the job he so enjoyed. As he had moved to lift off of the bed, those strong arms had wrapped even tighter around him, and Cecil had to gently prise them away as Carlos mumbled incoherently in his sleep, unable to stop a slow smile from spreading on his face.

 

"My dear Carlos, you must release me. I've got to go to work."

 

He felt the soft, dark curls fall delicately on his arm as the scientist burrowed his head further into his side, his voice croaky from tiredness,

 

"Hmmf, you don't _have_ to…"

 

He gave a disappointed huff as Cecil successfully extricated himself from his tight grip lifted off of the covers, a light chuckle filling the room like a soft bell as he turned towards the cupboard. 

 

"I'll be back soon enough. And I'm sure you've got some science to be getting to, hmm?"

 

Still yawning and giving a languid stretch on the bed, Carlos gave a low mutter of assent, then rolled onto his side as he reached for his phone on the bedside table. He frowned at the screen as the time and date came into rapid focus, then his eyes lit up in pure delight as he turned to Cecil, his voice ecstatic,

 

"Oh my god, is it _really_ the 24th of December? I've been so busy lately, I didn't even realise! Oh, wow!"

 

The happy grin flashed merrily at him from across the room, and Cecil paused in his putting on of a shirt, unsure why exactly Carlos was giving him such an expectant look. He pulled the shirt over his head, brushing his hair flat as it had become rather mussed in the process of getting dressed, cocking his head at Carlos as he did so. 

 

"…So?"

 

Carlos's grin faltered ever so slightly as he gazed at Cecil's confused face. It was obvious, he _must_ be joking…but Cecil's face was devoid of any hint of teasing. He looked utterly blank, and Carlos couldn't help but let his voice take on a slightly desperate tone as he sat up properly on the bed, attempting to convey what he meant with widened eyes.

 

"The 24th of December!"

 

A blank stare. A small shrug. Carlos could not help it; he felt a small wave of panic crash inside of him, threatening to rise up in an angry tirade. 

 

"You know, Christmas Eve?"

 

And he watched, heart thumping, as Cecil's face did not brighten with recognition, did not show anything other than a blank sort of bewilderment. He saw Cecil's mouth move wordlessly as if he was tasting the unfamiliar sounding words. When he spoke them, it was if they were utterly foreign to him,

 

"Christ-mas?"

 

And, suddenly feeling as if the world had turned against him, Carlos sunk deeper into the bed, unable to speak. Cecil hovered nervously beside him, still only half dressed, twisting his hands together at the suddenly despondent scientist as if unsure what he should say next. Carlos could not believe it- sure, Night Vale was strange, but to not celebrate Christmas was impossible, unthinkable and actually pretty typical of Night Vale if he was perfectly honest with himself. He stared blankly up at the ceiling, wondering how on earth he had not remembered it was almost christmas, how on earth he had not even registered that it was nearly the end of December. _Oh god,_ he hadn't even sent a christmas card to his family back home, he hadn't even rung up his mother…

 

Cecil watched the storm of emotions rage on his face, and gingerly placed a hand on his arm as if afraid he might be annoyed at him. Carlos's eyes flickered towards him, but they were unfocused and wild looking. Cecil spoke in the softest voice he could manage, filled with concern,

 

"Carlos, dear? Are you…alright?"

 

Their eyes met, deeply upset meeting deeply concerned, and Cecil could tell that his mind was somewhere else entirely.

 

"…Yes. I-I'm fine, I'm-"

 

"I don't understand- what _is_ Christmas? What-"

 

"It doesn't matter."

 

Carlos's voice was frighteningly matter-of-fact, cutting across the other man's confusion with ease. Cecil squeezed the arm a little more, a frown crinkling his brows,

 

"But-"

 

"Cecil, it doesn't _matter_."

 

The broadcaster flinched at the harshly spoken words which sounded like a gunshot in the quiet room and pulled away from the bed slightly, a look of hurt blooming on his face. Realising how unfair he was being and feeling suddenly ashamed, Carlos raised a hand weakly towards his retreating figure. 

 

"Cecil, look, I'm so-"

 

"I should go to work."

 

"No really, I-"

 

The only reply Carlos received was the soft click of the door as Cecil promptly left the room without another word, the sound of his rapidly leaving footsteps audible even through through the closed door. Carlos stared at the spot where he had been stood, feeling absolutely awful and not entirely sure how he could make it up to Cecil.

 

 

 

And so, Cecil sat in his booth, staring at the phone which would usually be alight with at least one text from Carlos by now. At first, he had not been overly concerned- they sometimes had little tiffs, which couple did not? But, Carlos's face, so despondent, so _upset,_ burned brightly in his mind and had nagged at him throughout the morning. Absentmindedly, he tapped his finger on his desk; what was this mysterious Christmas that had upset Carlos so much?  For the life of him, he couldn't work it out, no matter how long he mulled it over for, and his frustrated thoughts spilled his usually jolly mid-morning break. 

 

After a little while, the small amount of coffee remaining in his cup had gone cold, and he had finally made his mind up. If he couldn't think of an answer, then he would have to ask for help, and he had two options. He could either ask on the radio show, though he wasn't entirely sure if the new management would approve of that, or he ask someone who was undeniably wise. He had made his decision; still with a creased brow, he dialled the number of Old Woman Josie, hoping desperately that she was not involved in a complicated angelic activity. After a few rings, he heard a soft voice.

 

"Hello, Cecil?"

 

"Josie, hi, hi! Are you, er, busy?"

 

"Never too busy to talk to you, Cecil. Is something wrong? You sound rather…off."

 

His voice had been admittedly strained, but he waved her concern away even though he knew she could not see him. 

 

"Everything is…fine. Well, actually," He paused, remembering the strange word, "I was just wondering, have you ever heard of, er, Christmas?"

 

There was a brief pause, in which he heard a small sigh. He waited for a few moments, and Josie's voice soon spoke, filled with melancholy,

 

"Oh, Cecil. This is about Carlos, Isn't it?"

 

Absurdly, Cecil could feel his cheeks going red at her words, said with such clear  pity. He did not know why, but in that moment he felt as if he had somehow failed Carlos by not knowing this mysterious occasion.

 

"Well, yes. Josie, I just don't _understand._ " He paused, fidgeting, "What _is_ it? Is it a celebration, a day of sacrifice or something that we should have prepared for? He seemed really upset."

 

 

"Ah, I would imagine so. I do not know a whole lot about it if I am perfectly honest, but I am led to believe that it is a celebration involving decorating trees and exchanging gifts, perhaps there is something about an old man who delivers them through the chimneys, if I am remembering correctly. "

 

Cecil absorbed all this with difficulty, understanding nothing and wondering at all. 

 

"Gifts? Like when we exchange meat crowns and personal Blood Stones?"

 

"Hmm, I do not quite know. Does Carlos have his own Blood stone?"

 

"No, he doesn't, actually." Cecil realised this with a twinge of shock, "Oh, wow, maybe I could get him one for this christmas thing? I'd get him a meat crown too but he's never been particularly keen on them."

 

"Cecil," she spoke urgently, "I know your radio show should be on again soon- why don't you come to mine after work and we can plan something out for Carlos? I mean, I don't know an awful lot about Christmas, but I do know that it's extremely important to some people." 

 

"I-I don't-"

 

"It's family orientated, you see. He's probably missing his family even more now he's realised what occasion it is."

 

And with that, Cecil was sold. He remembered Carlos's face, his utter sadness, and he understood now why he had been so upset. Occasionally, although Carlos vehemently denied it, he could sense a certain homesickness about him, and each time he burned to help but knew he could not. Perhaps, if he tried hard enough…he would make him feel happy. Cecil _lived_ to make Carlos happy, and he knew with enough effort he could make this Christmas thing work out. He had made his decision.

 

"Yes, I'll come around. Let's make him happy, Josie."

 

"Excellent."

 

 

 

***

 

That evening, the two men didn't talk much, each quietly picking at their food and exchanging only a polite conversation about their respective days. Carlos had tried to ignore all of his sudden and vicious emotions through vigorous lab work, his mother's voice still ringing in his ears with a constant thrum. He had bucked up enough courage to ring her earlier, and although she professed to be fine with him forgetting to call her all this time, he could tell that she was upset that he had not even sent a card. The whole family knew how forgetful he could be, hell, it was a running family joke that he would forget his shoes if they weren't always waiting by the front door, but forgetting to wish them a simple Merry Christmas was an all time low. He had apologised over and over, until his mother had been forced to shout down the phone that it was fine, they knew how busy he was. She enquired about 'that lovely man Cecil', as Cecil had answered his house phone a few times before, and they had ended the conversation with him promising to bring him to visit. He had enjoyed speaking to her more than he could say, but the conversation was draining in its own way.

 

 

Cecil, on the other hand, was being deliberately cagey, although Carlos did not suspect a thing. The scientist had expected him to still be a little upset with him, but Cecil was nothing if not cordial, and peppered his face with little kisses as he had walked through the door. It was a pleasant evening, but not particularly remarkable, and when Carlos clicked off the bedside lamp that night, it was completely without the expectant joy that Christmas Eve usually brought.

 

 

Cecil lay on the bed, his head practical buzzing with all of the thoughts and planning that he and Josie had been forced to think up so quickly. He hoped desperately that they had gotten everything right, as for some reason the internet had been intercepted again by the Glow Cloud, and it was incredibly difficult to search for anything without performing a complicated ritual, including a lot of grovelling. They managed to cobble together a few ideas, however, and he wished so fervently that Carlos would enjoy it, that he would bring a smile to that tragically saddened face.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

When Carlos awoke that Christmas morning, the first thing that registered in his mind was that the bed was completely devoid of Cecil, the side opposite him cold and empty. Briefly, he felt a little upset; he had hoped that the lack of Christmas could be ignored under a large amount of morning cuddles, and hopefully more, but there was no Cecil, no evidence that he had been there even recently. He prepared to flip over onto his side and just sleep the depressing day away, when the radio on the bedside table crackled into life, that beautiful and familiar and so _frustrating_ voice filled the room.

 

"Good morning, listeners! And, what a morning it is turning out to be!" At least _he_ sounds cheery, Carlos thought grumpily, preparing to burrow underneath the covers to avoid it,  "Because, my friends, today is Christmas Day! Merry Christmas, listeners!" Carlos froze, hardly able to understand what the voice had said. He hardly had time to wonder, when Cecil continued, "You may ask what this occasion might be to us humble desert dwellers, and I am so _very_ keen to explain. However," He paused, and Carlos could practically hear the smile, "I was hoping, and I understand how unorthodox this is, if I could sing you a little song first of all, a traditional Christmas ballad, if you will?"

 

Carlos waited, utterly confused. He had never really heard Cecil sing before, and he could only wonder dolefully at what Christmas song he would have chosen to pick with his clearly limited knowledge. Apparently Cecil had received some sort of signal to continue, as the clearing of his throat could be heard through the speaker as he prepared to speak.

 

"I have, of course, amended the lyrics to make it relevant to your ears, listeners. This song is dedicated to our town's most faithful scientist; the lovely, noble Carlos."

 

 Knowing that the whole town was likely listening to the show, Carlos sunk underneath the covers, his face turning absolutely crimson. Oh, cdcil, he thought desperately. Oh _no._ But, apparently, he wasn't finished yet. 

 

"The original is called for some reason, 'Santa baby.', but may I present, 'Carlos baby'?"

 

" _Cecil, no_!" Carlos shouted it, even though he knew Cecil could not hear, but it was no use. He heard a deep breath, and the most ridiculous, enthusiastic and _gorgeous_ singing voice filled the room.

 

 

 _"Carlos baby, slip a Blood Stone under the tree, for me._  
Been an awful good boy, Carlos baby,  
So hurry to the station tonight."

 

Utterly mortified, Carlos covered his face, his ears, his whole head, but he could still hear the ridiculous song no matter how hard he tried not to. He groaned aloud; Cecil was incredibly sweet, but _really?_ Someone had convinced him this was a good idea, and he was going to track them down and give them a serious talking to when he found out just exactly who this was. He was equally horrified and mesmerised by the low, beautiful voice emerging from the radio, and he was quite powerless to avoiding it completely.

 

But, it was becoming more difficult to listen, as Cecil's voice was getting more sultry and suggestive as the song went on. It was surely inappropriate for morning radio, but, cheeks still red, Carlos had to admit there was something he deeply liked about it. When he next saw Cecil, after whacking him on the head for embarrassing him so much, he was going to force him to sing to him, as punishment. Thankfully, the song ended, the seductively low, whispered, " _Hurry, tonight_." fading into nothingness as Cecil paused to catch his breath. Carlos brought his head above the covers, just in time to catch the jolly, "So, yes, would all rather gorgeous scientists called Carlos please report to the radio station immediately. It is _extraordinarily_ important that you do so. Thank you for your cooperation, listeners!"

 

 _I'm going to kill him,_ Carlos thought furiously, swinging his legs off of the bed and reaching for his more festive lab coat, the sound of Cecil's babbles following him as he stomped through the corridor. 

 

***

In what felt like no time at all, Carlos knocked furiously on the closed door of the studio, his teeth gritted and expression one of absolute ferocity. He had never been so mortified in his life- every single person he had passed on the way to the studio had smirked at him as he hurried past, eyes averted, and a select few even muttered 'Merry Christmas, Carlos Baby," as he shuffled onwards. He was going to have a _very_ serious talk with Cecil about mentioning their personal life on air, in fact-

 

The door swung open, and Carlos's imminent tirade was cut off completely as he stared at the transformed radio booth, eyes wide and mouth hanging open wider. 

 

Cecil had decorated the room. And, apparently, when Cecil went for decorating, he went for it _hard._ Carlos stared around at the multitudinous paper chains adorning the equipment filled space, bright red and green and purple paper twisting around the various implements like long, sinuous snakes. The lights were dimmed, and from somewhere he had managed to find bright red candles carved with strange runes, candles which Carlos half suspected were usually used in some strange ritual or sacrifice. They cast a pleasant glow through the room however, and Cecil, somehow dressed in what was unmistakeable a horrendously patterned Christmas jumper, smiled softly across the room from him.

 

"Carlos," He practically purred, "You heard my message!" He padded forwards, a sheepish grin spreading wider on his face as he raised a hand and gesticulated around the decorated space, "What do you think?"

 

All angry thoughts melted away as Carlos watched that expectant face, and he took a deep breath,

 

"It's…it's," He struggled to think of a word adequate enough to describe the garish decorations, "It's… _lovely."_

 

Cecil's eyes crinkled from the force of his smile, the pure brilliance of which caused Carlos to give up on his forgive him slightly for his previous embarrassment. Cecil shuffled his feet in an almost bashful way, attempting a nonchalant shrug,

 

"Ah, I'm glad. I understand a little more about Christmas now…I _think_."

 

He sounded a little worried at the end, and although Carlos had to admit that his efforts were definitely those of a man who only had a half baked idea of what Christmas was, he really did appreciate the effort, remembering Cecil's confused and hurt face of the previous morning. He reached out slowly and put his arm around Cecil, drawing him towards him, ignoring the little squeak of surprise as Cecil allowed himself to be grabbed. When Cecil's head was softly nestled onto his shoulder, he spoke warmly,

 

"Thank you, Cecil. It means a lot to me, it really does."

 

He could feel Cecil's face break once more into a grin, his voice somewhat muffled,

 

"I just wanted to understand what it was. I've prepared more than this."

 

"Oh?" Carlos wasn't sure whether to be amused or worried, so attempted to mediate between the two, "What, er, should I be expecting, exactly?"

 

Cecil drew back slightly, staring down at Carlos in the utmost excitement, practically bursting with enthusiasm as he spoke in a rush, 

 

"Oh, lots of fun things! I thought I might cook-" Seeing the look of horror dawning on Carlos's face, he spoke a little more hurriedly, "I mean, I spoke to Josie and she told me she would help me cook some food for us." Carlos couldn't help but sigh with relief; he didn't think he would be able to cope with another experimental Cecil-created recipe just at the moment. "Well, for us, the angels, Dana, some other interns, um, maybe Hiram…" He trailed off, sounding as if he expected Carlos to complain loudly, "…Is that alright? It's just, I've heard that this Christmas is supposed to be a family thing and I don't, I don't really _have_ -"

 

"Cecil," Carlos planted a quick kiss on his cheek in an attempt to stop his flow of babble, "I would _love_ to have a meal with everyone. I can't think of anything I would like more, especially today."

 

 

They remained stood there together for a few moments, Carlos's arms still wrapped snugly around Cecil's waist, the thought that perhaps this Christmas wouldn't be so bad after all filling Carlos with a happy, contented warmth. Really, he didn't know why he had been so upset- spending the day with Cecil should have been enough, even if he had no idea what Christmas was. Although Carlos did miss his family, their yearly feast created diligently by his mother and exchanging of gifts which often led to the happy and satisfying smiles of his nieces and nephews, after looking around at the effort Cecil had made and hearing his tentative explanations of what was to come, Carlos realised that he didn't want to be anywhere else. He leant upwards one last time and pressed a kiss onto Cecil's lips, feeling them curl into a small smile as he did so. He drew back, and Cecil's eyes were practically shining in the lovely candle light,

 

"Come on then, Cecil. Let's go- but I swear, if I hear even _one_ line of 'Carlos Baby'…"

 

 

A hearty guffaw filled the room as Cecil took his hand and guided him towards the doorway, and he did not stop until long after they had left the radio station; eventually, Carlos joined in.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Laughter. So much laughter- Carlos couldn't remember the last time he had been somewhere which such an immense thrum of happy conversation and smiling faces. It seemed that although Night Vale was a little fuzzy on what _exactly_ Christmas was, a fair few citizens had managed to cobble together a few traditions. Someone had remembered that it was customary to set a Christmas pudding on fire, but had forgotten that this was only supposed to be temporary, so there on the table sat a charred cake that was being eyeballed enthusiastically by one or two hooded figures. Someone had remembered that the exchanging of presents was a sacred tradition, but there hadn't really been enough time to prepare elaborate gifts, so people handed each other small but useful objects, maybe a meat crown here, a new tie there. Cecil's mysterious Christmas jumper, patterned with garish trees and baubles that suited him _perfectly,_ was explained as Josie presented Carlos with an even brighter one patterned with holly leaves and festive beakers. She winked, and he had to accept gracefully and pull it on, as Cecil had spotted their exchange with a happy squeak and insisted that he had to see it on his 'perfect frame'. 

 

How they had managed to cook enough food for most of the town in such short notice, Carlos would never know, but Big Rico, heaving a large serving platter in his muscular arms, dished out food to everyone, helped out by various angels who looked resplendent for the occasion, shining even brighter than usual as they handed people plates practically groaning under the weight of delicious food. Shaking his head fondly at the chaotic and wonderful scene, Carlos turned to Josie and spoke quietly, 

 

"How on _earth_ did you manage to organise this?"

 

"Well, if there's one thing I know about Night Vale, it's that we _love_ a good party." She paused briefly as a passing angel handed her a glass of wine, "We've not had a decent feast in ages, and you know Cecil. He can be, ah, _very_ persuasive." 

 

Carlos looked over to Cecil, who for the past few minutes had been engaged in conversation with a few of Night Vale's children a few seats down the table. At the moment, he seemed to be leaning down and talking to a plate, and Carlos frowned in confusion at this odd occurrence until he saw that Megan Wallaby was perched on the table, her fingers curled forlornly beneath her. He seemed to be talking softly to her, and Carlos noticed with a jolt of sadness that no one had left her a gift, or had even seemed to have been talking to her. Whatever he was saying seemed to be making some progress, as slowly Megan's fingers unfurled. To Carlos's surprise, Cecil prised a small, silver ring off of his little finger and presented it to her, waving away any indication that she was _fine,_ she didn't need anything. He helped her put it on, and, after shaking the hand of Megan's mother, made his way back down the table. Carlos watched all of this, his heart filled with fondness for the man who surprised him so often.

 

"Yes, he can be."

 

Cecil had reached them now, and he settled into the seat beside Carlos, politely ignoring the admiring looks the other two were giving him. He spoke mildly,

 

"Quite a good show of people, huh? I didn't expect so many to come, but _boy_ am I glad they did!"

 

"You're brilliant, did you know that, Cecil?"

 

Small pink spots appeared an Cecil's cheeks as he stared at his plate, speaking quietly,

 

"I just want everyone to be happy, you know? At least for today."

 

Steadily, Carlos placed his hand on top of Cecil's, squeezing those fingers which lay on the table.

 

"You're doing a wonderful job. Come on, let's get you some food."

 

 

And so, they all spent a good long while laughing together on the table, eating delicious food as many of the citizens wandered past and thanked Carlos for 'introducing Christmas' to them. It wasn't quite like any Christmas Carlos had ever experienced, but what else could he have expected from somewhere like Night Vale? When the food was finished and the plates cleared, Cecil tentatively reached into a satchel underneath the table and drew out a small package, handing it to a rather surprised Carlos.

 

"I, uh, got you a little something." Seeing Carlos's face erupt with delight at the unexpected gift, he spoke quickly, "It's not too exciting, mind you."

 

Tearing off the wrapper excitedly, Carlos stared at the glittering Blood Stone in his palm, speechless at the brilliant veins of red that ran through the dark surface, twinkling in the dying rays of the sun. He knew how precious these mysterious stones were for the town, as each citizen had their own personal stone, but as someone who was not native to the town, he did not have his own and the process of applying for one had been so long and daunting that he had just given up. He could only imagine the effort it must have taken for Cecil to do this for him at such short notice, the sheer amount of paperwork made him shiver, and to be given one was almost akin to being given a pass proclaiming that he was a proper citizen of the town. He held the smooth stone in his palm, the thrum of energy which emanated from it was palpable through his skin.

 

"Oh, _Cecil_ ," His voice was delighted, wondrous, "Thank you! Really, honestly, oh thank you!"

 

 

Cecil smiled shyly and accepted the quick kiss on the cheek, the ticklish feeling of stubble on his face making him shiver with happiness. he whispered into his ear, his breath tickling Cecil's cheek.

 

"I wish I could give you my present now, but it's not something I can, ah, _gift wrap,_ exactly."

 

Next to him, Josie choked on her drink as she apparently caught the suggestive tone in his voice, but Cecil merely blinked at him, completely oblivious to his now reddening face.

 

"Oh, I don't mind at all! I'll have it now, it's no bother-"

 

"Er, I mean, I would much rather give it to you back at home." Cecil opened his mouth, " _Alone_."

 

"Wha-?" Slowly, catching the expression in his widened eyes and finally understanding what he meant, another blush crept up onto his face as he spluttered,."Oh, _ohh._ Right, um, yeah. That would be…" Josie was properly laughing now at the two simultaneously blushing men, her hands covering her face as she tried in vain to stop herself, "That would be _neat_!"

 

Still guffawing at the two faced that were still pointedly not looking at her, Josie wiped a tear of mirth off of her face before saying,

"Ugh, you two- get a room!" 

"Well, that's the plan." Carlos stated dryly, unable to hold in a smirk as Cecil gasped and Josie let out a groan, shaking her head.

"I don't know _what_ I'm going to do with you two. "

 

Still shaking her head with fake exasperation, she tucked into her dessert, dividing her piece of cake into two and feeding half to the angel next to her, who crooned with happiness as the delicious chocolate log was presented to it. When the dessert was finished, Cecil laid a hand on Carlos's shoulder and twisted him around to face him, sounding a little apprehensive.

 

"Hey, Carlos, I was just wondering…is it alright if I just showed you one last thing? I mean, if you're enjoying yourself we can come back-"

 

"It's fine, I'll come with you," He cast his eyes around at the gathered crowd, at all of the happy and laughing faces that looked like they were having the time of their lives. "I'm sure they can survive without us for a little bit." 

 

Still holding his arm, Cecil guided him away from the table, trying his best to ignore the wink Josie gave him as they passed her. They walked a little distance, hand in hand, the comfortable silence only broken by Cecil's light humming, which was almost as lovely as his singing voice had been. Now that the sun had gone down, Carlos was doubly glad for the Christmas jumper, as it was beginning to feel a little chilly, and he drew closer to Cecil for warmth. They were not walking for too long, however, and soon Cecil stopped abruptly in front of none other than Night Vale's Arby's, the sign glowing that familiar and comforting luminescence against the darkening night sky. 

 

Carlos threw his head back to look at the sign, at the glowing point in the sky which brought back such wonderful memories of survival and the tentative beginnings of a new relationship, when he felt two arms wrap themselves securely around his waist. He leant back into the touch, and one arm snaked around to the front of his body, something grasped within the hand. Cecil's head was rested onto Carlos's shoulder, and his breath ghosted across his cheek as he whispered into his ear,

 

"I've got you one more gift."

 

Shivering at the soft touch of breath on his skin, Carlos grasped the proffered item in Cecil's hand; it seemed to be an envelope. He wondered what it could possibly be, opening the seal at the back with a swift flick and taking out the concealed card,

 

"Oh, Cecil, you don't have to keep-" 

 

 

Speechless, Carlos stared at the card which he had just pulled out of the envelope. He had expected a sweet sort of Christmas card from Cecil, but on the front were unmistakably pictures of his family, all gathered around a table in Christmas hats and with various people holding thumbs up and grinning at the camera. Thousands of questions burned in his mind at once, but he was quite unable to speak, and Cecil watched him closely, speaking in a nervous voice,

 

"I'm sorry that they couldn't be actual photographs, I had to print them on our station printer this morning. It was difficult to get the spiders to move from their nest, but-"

 

"How, _how-"_

 

 _"_ Well, I, uh hope you don't mind, but after I saw how upset you were I rang up your mother." 

 

"But, how-"

 

"You gave me her number, remember?" Carlos's mouth made a little 'o' as he remembered, and Cecil nodded, "Just in case. And, Carlos! You never told me how lovely she was- I don't know _why_ I've never had a proper conversation with her before. I must have been invited to at least five family meals."

 

"Yes." Carlos said weakly, "She does that."

 

Cecil smiled at him indulgently before continuing,

 

"Anyway, she seemed pretty busy but I asked if there was any chance she could email a picture of her or your family so I could make a card for you, and I think she got one of her nieces to do it because she seemed a little unsure and I printed it off, and…" His eyes flickered worriedly to Carlos, who had not uttered a word, "I hope I've not been too presumptuous."

 

 

Carlos stared at the card in his hand and opened it up, his eyes scanning the message within. In his mother's writing was the word 'Carlito', and a long message warning him that if he did not visit with Cecil then she would march to Night Vale herself, a frightening thought indeed, as well as many messages that Cecil must have printed off from his family. It was the loveliest gift anyone had ever given him, and the letter shook in his hands as he struggled so hard not to cry. Cecil watched all of this with deep concern in his eyes, and he opened his mouth, perhaps to utter another apology, but Carlos spoke first,

 

"I _love_ you, Cecil Gershwin Palmer."

 

Shocked, dazed and with his mouth hanging open, Cecil spun him around and stared deep into his eyes, searching them intently.

 

"You...you do?"

 

"I loved you before Christmas, I am going to love you after it and I'll be _damned_ if I don't love you for every single Christmas for the rest of my life."

 

Cecil really did have the most dazzling smile, Carlos had to admit as he looked down at the broadcaster, squeezing him so tightly and with eyes so wide. Although it was always hinted at, neither man had ever explicitly used the word 'love', and now it was in the open, Carlos could not believe why he had been so frightened by the concept of admitting it. Cecil's smiling face was worth it, his kind countenance was all he needed and Cecil gave a deep breath before he said wondrously, 

 

"I love you too, my dear, dear Carlos. I always have, you know."

 

And, together, they stood there beneath the bright light of the Arby's, each entwined in the other, the soft lights playing off of the dazzling thread weaved into their jumpers and both with smiles to match this brilliance. Carlos leaned up for a kiss, but before he did so he stared into those eyes which were simply twinkling with joy,

 

"Merry Christmas, mi cariño."

 

"Merry Christmas, my lovely Carlos."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the last bit of writing I get to do for a little while, as I have so much work to do! Hopefully not though. Ah well, thank you for reading!


End file.
